musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Téada
Téada, an Irish band, plays traditional music. Téada is Gaelic for "strings". The five members of the band are fiddle player Oisín Mac Diarmada, button accordion player Paul Finn, Damien Stenson performs on flutes and various whistles, Seán Mc Elwain switches between the bouzouki and guitar and bodhrán player Tristan Rosenstock. In 2001, through an appearance on the Irish television series, Flosc, Téada first came to national attention. When their eponymous debut album Téada was released the The Irish Times lauded the band for "keeping the traditional flag flying at full mast," and Scotland's Edinburgh Evening News wrote, "If there is a better new band on the Emerald Isle, they must be very, very good."Green Linnet Current members Seán McElwain Seán McElwain from Monaghan plays banjo, guitar and bouzouki Damien Stenson Hailing from the rich musical environment of County Sligo, Damien Stenson who is noted for his extensive repertoire and flowing style of playing. Stenson has featured on a number of recent albums including the compilation "Wooden Flute Obsession Vol. 2". Oisín Mac Diarmada Oisín is a Clare born but Sligo raised graduate of Trinity College, Dublin in Music Education 1999 All Ireland Fiddle Champion. He plays the fiddle and with Téada and also works as a fiddle tutor. His other skills include lecturing and production work. Mac Diarmada has released some solo work, most notably Ar an bhFidil. Paul Finn Paul is a Laois native and plays the button accordion with Téada. He is known to have a pulsating and rhythmic yet traditional performance style on the accordion. Tristan Rosenstock Tristan plays the bodhrán with Téada on all of the albums to date. He is from Glenageary, on the southside of Co. Dublin in Ireland. Rosenstock has just completed his studies in Irish and Old Irish at Trinity College, Dublin, and presently performs and tours with Téada on a full-time basis. Tristan's interest in traditional Irish music has developed through his years at school in Irish medium education in Scoil Lorcáin and Coláiste Eoin. Rosenstock is the son of Irish language poet Gabriel Rosenstock Discography Ceol is Cuimhne Music And Memory, Téada's fourth studio album, released in 2010. 1. Miss Cassidy's/All Around The Room/The Ballintra Lass (Reels) 2. The Bog of Allen/Eanach Dhúin/Bill the Weaver's (Jigs) 3. Poitín March/Devlin's/Basket of Oysters/Crotty's Glory (March/Polka/Fling/Reel) 4. The Russians are Coming/The Miller's Daughter/The Boston-Sligo Reel (Reels) 5. Murty Rabbett's/Gan Ainm from Grier Manuscript/The Crossroads Dance (Polka/Slip Jig/Jig) 6. Danny O'Mahony's/The Stormy Night/Paddy Cronin's (Jigs) 7. A Sligo Air/ Sally Gally (Air/Jig) 8. Ríl Liadroma/The Green Cockade/The Mourne Mountains (Reels) 9. Granuaile Barndance/The Circus Polka (Barndance/Polka) 10. Clothiers (Air) 11. Paddy Fahy's/Séamus Mór McKenna's (Reels) Inné Amárach Téada's album Inné Amárach from 2006 features the five musicians: Oisín Mac Diarmada, Paul Finn, Damien Stenson, Seán Mc Elwain and Tristan Rosenstock. 1. Lady Montgomery's, Follow Me Down To Carlow, Give The Girl Her Fourpence, Jenny Tie Your Bonnet (reels) 2. The Tenpenny Piece, James Kelly's, Comb Your Hair And Curl It (jigs) 3. Jamesy Gannon's, McDermott's, Over The Moor To Peggy (march, barndance, reel) 4. Tá Dhá Ghabhairín Bhuí Agam, The Shelf (polkas) 5. Nóra Críona (air) 6. Delia Keane's, The Horse's Leotard, Seán Buí, The Dawn Chorus (jigs) 7. The Ebb Tide, Peter Wyer's (hornpipes) 8. Sarah's Delight, Paddy Seán Nancy's, The Ireland We Knew, The Ewe Reel (reels) 9. Planxty Crilly, Micho Russell's, Mickey Callaghan's (planxty, polka, slide) 10. Port Aitheantais na gCaipíní, Johnny's So Long At The Fair (jigs) 11. Bonnie Ann, John Kelly's, The Boy In The Boat (reels) Lá an Dreoilín Give Us a Penny and Let Us Be Gone. This is the second album released by Téada in 2004 which features five members Oisín Mac Diarmada (fiddle, vocals), John Blake (guitar, flute) Seán McElwain (banjo, bouzouki), Tristan Rosenstock (bodhrán) and Paul Finn (accordion).class=album|id=r684791|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic 1. Brid Thomais Mhurchadha 2. The Stepping Stone/An Tseanbhean Bhocht 3. The League Reel/Peter Horan's/The Flannel Jacket 4. The Ace And Deuce Of Piping 5. Humours Of Lissadell/Maude Miller/The Jolly Tinker 6. Thios I Dteach An Toraimh 7. Highland Chluain Ard/Clarke's/The Foxhunter's Jig/The Old Maid 8. John Egan's/Saunder's Fort 9. Tom Cawley's/Ta An Coilleach Ag Fogairt An Lae/Rowsome's/Clancy's 10. The Trip We Took Over The Mountain 11. King Of The Pipes/Queen Of The Fair/The Woodcock 12. Píopa Ainde Mhoir 13. The North Wind/Up Roscommon/Sporting Nell 14. The Green Blanket/Up Sligo/Up Leitrim Téada Téada's eponymous debut album was released in 2003 back when Téada had four group members. This album featured John Blake on the flute, guitar, piano and whistle, Oisín Mac Diarmada on the fiddle, piano, whistle and vocals, Seán McElwain on the banjo, bouzouki and backing vocals and Tristan Rosenstock on the bodhrán and backing vocals.class=album|id=r660866|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic 1. Tom O'Connor's/The Joy of My Life/Handy with the Stick (hornpipes & jigs) 2. Teresa Halpin's/Rathlin Island/Michael Hynes' (reels) 3. The Surround/Up in the Garret/Port na Deorai (slip jigs) 4. Peigin's Peadar (song) 5. Micho Russell's/Bill Harte's/The Green Gates (reels) 6. The Chaffpool Post/The Mayday Hornpipe (barndance & hornpipe) 7. The Liffey Banks/Pat Molloy's(reels) 8. A bhean A' Tí Song 9. Tom Roddy's/The Old Firm Jig/The Maid at the Well (jigs) 10. Rossinver Braes (hornpipe) 11. The Crock of Gold/Johnny's Gone to France/The Tailor's Thimble (reels) References External links * Official Téada Website * Information * Audio & Video Category:Celtic music groups Category:Irish folk musical groups Category:World music groups